1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to needle actuating camming for knitting machines and has particular application to the needle actuating cylinder and dial camming of circular knitting machines.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to prevent the formation of some exceptionally long stitches in fabric produced on knitting machines it is common practice to include in the needle actuating camming a cushion cam beneath each stitch cam to limit the flight of needles from the stitch cam. Stitch cams are generally made adjustable to enable an operator to select a desired stitch length whereas the cushion cams are customarily fixed. Therefore when the stitch cam is displaced relative to the cushion cam in the direction for shortening stitch length, the distance between the stitch and cushion cam is increased. As a consequence of the increased separation of the two cams, needles flying off the stitch cam may produce stitches substantially longer than desired before being stopped by the cushion cam.